Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Movie Adaptation
by Capt John Price
Summary: After the summer of the third movie, Holly and Greg are as close as ever. Rowley is starting to feel like a third wheel in this relationship, which may be helped by the return of an old friend. Add the rest of the other personalities into the mix and you know there will be chaos. Read and review, be nice first Wimpy kid story.
1. September

Hey guys, I hope you are welcoming to newbies since I am one. Lol. I have thought about writing a Greg/Holly fic for awhile but just couldn't get a story idea. This takes place after the third movie. Hope you guys will enjoy this, and please review if you do. I do not own Diary of a Wimpy kid or any of its characters.

September

I'm suffering from my typical post-holiday withdrawal. The summer was pretty fun as a whole as Holly, Rowley and I all hanged together. We played video games, played tennis at the country club, swam at the public pool(which thankfully was lacking in people as the summer dragged on) and a whole lot of other stuff.

After a quick breakfast, the bus arrived and I sat next to Holly while Rowley was sitting next to Chirag.

"Hey guys, I'm still bummed that school's started. So, what did you do this summer Chirag?" I asked Chirag.

"Well Gregory, I travelled to England and I brought back some souvenirs. Aren't you going to ask me what is it like there?"Chirag asked.

Rowley and Holly then talked with Chirag about their summers. I tuned them out as I had trouble sleeping last night.

We soon made our way to our lockers and put our books in it before making our way to homeroom.

"Ok class, welcome back from your summer vacation." Mr. Lomax said and upon hearing the groans he continued. "We have a student who has returned back to Woking Middle School, give her a round of applause as we welcome back Angie Steadman.

Rowley and I clapped loudly and we gestured for her to sit at a seat near ours.

"So Heffley, I guess it's good to see you again. Who's the blonde girl and the Malaysian guy?" Angie asked Rowley while pointing at Holly and Chirag.

"I'm Chirag, I guess our paths have not crossed until now. I guess you kept Greg and Rowley in line when you were here? I am Indian by the way." Chirag introduced himself and offered his hand which Angie shook.

"Nice to meet you Angie, I'm Holly. I just moved here last year so it makes sense why we haven't met. I guess it's nice to meet another of Greg and Rowley's friends. Why did you move away anyway?" Holly said as she and Angie got to know each other.

Well, I'm going to skip ahead a week or so since nothing particularly interesting happened.

"So, did you join back up with the school newspaper?" Rowley asked Angie as we were sitting at our regular table eating our lunch.

"Yeah I did, they were surprised that I came back but all's well. So Holly, did Greg try any moves on you?" Angie asked Holly and I choked on my pizza.

"Not really, he and Rowley have been so nice to me since I came here. What makes you say that?" Holly asked and if I'm not mistaken I saw a small blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Gregory has told me of his intention to court you. He sounded quite determined when he told me that he would..." Chirag said but I put my hand over his mouth and shut his mouth.

"Chirag has no idea what's he talking about. Holly and I are good friends aren't we?" I asked her hopefully.

"Yeah, Holly, Greg and I spent the summer together." Rowley said naively as Holly agreed to Greg's statement.

Later, Mrs. Keyes announced that we were going to do a classic egg-sitting assignment. Really, this isn't anything original. But if I'm being partnered with Holly then I'm not complaining.

Chirag got our sympathies as he was partnered up with Patty. Rowley and Angie shrugged when it was announced that they will be partners. When it was announced that I was going to be Holly's partner, I tried to keep it cool and just give her a smile. She smiled back and I knew that this was going to be a good project after all.

Well, that's the first chapter. I hope to make this as long as 10-15 chapters, so review and tell me what you guys think about it. It's not as long as some other stories, as I'm trying to keep with the book's length. So until next time, read on.


	2. September Part 2 October Part 1

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter of Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth The Movie Adaptation. I know the story is kinda poor but hey cut me some slack because I don't really have the most glittering of resumes. On to the story then, I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any of its characters.

I have no clue how cliché Mrs. Keyes could be, the egg-sitting assignment has been done in every other high school based TV show. I am not complaining though because this allows Holly and I to spend more time together.

"Why did you knit a pouch for the egg again? I mean it's just a school project after all." Greg said as he and Holly were talking at her locker.

"The point of the project was to get us to act like parents right? Well, by making this pouch it creates a bond between me and the egg." Holly said as Greg looked in bewilderment. "Well that's what my mum said it will do anyway." Holly said and the two just laughed at that.

"Guys, look at this mini-cradle that my mum bought for the egg." Rowley said and Greg just rolled his eyes.

"Jefferson, it's just a damn egg. You don't have to take it to that level of care. Sometimes I wonder who the girl between you and me is." Angie said as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Rowley just tone down the maternal instincts okay?" Greg said as Holly giggled at his statement. "Whoa Chirag, what's happening on your end?" Greg asked Chirag as he walked up to the gang looking stressed.

"Hello Gregory, Patty is just explaining on how I should take my responsibility as a parent more seriously. She's taking this project way too seriously." Chirag told the gang as he leaned onto Holly's locker.

So for the duration of the project, Holly and Greg grew closer while enjoying the time that they spend together. Angie and Rowley on the other hand were butting heads over how seriously Rowley was taking this project.

When it came to the conclusion of the project, the girls in the class all ended up in tears when Mrs. Keyes just collected their eggs and threw them in the thrash can after telling everyone that they passed the assignment.

"I don't get why you are getting so emotional. We all knew that it was just a project and it had to be returned in one piece." Greg said as he comforted Holly.

"I just grew a soft spot for that little egg. I guess the project did its job at showing us what it means when we become parents." Holly said as she tried to regain her composure.

"Come on Jefferson, get over it. The egg had to go anyway." Angie said as she saw Rowley weeping over the egg cradle.

"It's just that I expected Mrs. Keyes to take care of the eggs after we did so well with them." Rowley said in between sniffles.

October

As fall approached, things were also starting to change at school and at home.

Rodrick was too busy between his band and thinking of ways to make Heather Hills to fall for him to annoy me so that's most of my problems at home gone already since I just avoid Manny to stay out of the poop-storm he brings wherever he goes.

Since Holly and I started hanging out, she also began to help me with school despite my protests. But I got to admit it felt pretty good to get an A in history and the kiss on the cheek from Holly was a nice bonus.

I learnt more about Holly's family through the numerous times I've been over to her house. Her siblings are a mirror- image of mine. Her older sister, Heather is just as much of a bitch is Rodrick is a jerk and her younger sister Hillary is just as spoilt as Manny is.

Oh, I forgot to mention about Chirag. After the horrible experience of teaming up with Patty, he has now gone and set up a illicit business of supplying fake hall passes, fake doctor notes and the works. The teachers have been cracking down on him but Chirag always seems to be a few steps ahead.

The school's also going to host the haunted house this year. You see, every year 1 school is chosen to host the haunted house and the other schools all have a combined Halloween party there. This year is our turn and I was hoping to as Holly to go with me while I guess Rowley and Angie would be going together. This may just be the best Halloween yet.

Sorry for the short chapter again, still trying to find my feet. I'm hoping to post a new chapter every week as school's starting and I'm not that free anymore. So, until next time read on.


	3. October Part 2

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter of Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever movie adaptation. Thanks for the reviews guys it really motivates me to continue writing this story. I'm trying my best to release a new chapter each week so any review or feedback is welcome. Ok then, enough stalling and on to the story. I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any of its characters.

October (continued)

Holly had decided to volunteer herself in decorating the haunted house. Normally this would not be a problem but when she managed to drag me, Rowley and Angie into it that we were unhappy about.

"Holly, why did you drag us into decorating the haunted house for Halloween? I think you of all people should know that decorating a haunted house isn't my thing."I pointed out to Holly.

"I think that it is a good idea, Holly but I've got to cover some stories for the school newspaper so I don't think I have time to help you guys with this." Angie said with an apologetic look on her face.

"I think Holly's got a good idea, guys. This could be really fun. Come on, it's a chance for all of us to spend some time together." Rowley said innocently.

Angie and I agreed reluctantly. I like to point out that the main reason that I agreed to this is so that I can spend more time with Holly and not because of Rowley's so-called speech.

So, we spent the next few afternoons in the gym building the haunted house. I've got to admit that this haunted house is kind of impressive, even I got scared at some of the props when I walked through it. The best part was that Holly held onto me and put her head in my chest when we were testing the scariness of the place.

Rowley and Angie meanwhile seem to be getting closer. There was this one time Holly and I had spied Rowley freaking out due him being afraid of the dark and Angie was comforting him. I found it a little sweet, now only if I could comfort Holly like that and we would be a couple for sure.

The main complaint about this whole volunteer work is that I'm missing out on my customary afternoon nap. Normally I would just sleep after dinner until the next day but Rodrick decided to blast his music at full volume just as I get into bed.

"Hey man, can you freaking keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here." I complained to Rodrick in front of his room.

"Tisk tisk, where are your manners little Greg?" Rodrick said mockingly as he turned the music down.

"Just keep it down ok? I have been helping Holly set up the haunted house in our school so I haven't been able to sleep in the afternoons."I told Rodrick sleepily.

"Ah, I remembered the haunted house thing. Back in my day, Rachel Collins and I did it in the back of the haunted house. Good luck man." Rodrick said with a smile on his face before heading back into his room and lowering the volume for which I was thankful for.

I was disgusted at the amount of information I now knew. I just walked back into my room and lied down. I soon fell asleep.

The next 2 weeks were more of the same with us decorating the haunted house and Rodrick being an ass by giving me a dirty smirk and a thumbs up every time he sees me in the hallway or when he picks me up from school.

I also asked Holly to go to the Halloween dance with me as we were waiting for our siblings to pick us up, and she agreed! When I got home I told Rowley about it and he told me that Angie agreed to go with him too. Looks like we got to go with our crushes after all.

Soon it was Halloween and Holly, Rowley, Angie and I decided to meet up in front of the school and go through the haunted house and into the dance that is held in the gym.

"Hey guys, looks like we all got some interesting costumes." Holly said as we all met up in front of the haunted house.

Holly's costume was an Alice in Wonderland one, Angie's was from Tomb Raider as she says that she wants to protest the sexist stereotype or something, Rowley went as Barney the dinosaur much to my disdain and I went as Ezio.

"So, shall we proceed inside?" Angie said and we all agreed before pairing up and heading into the haunted house.

I'm thankful that I helped to set this thing up and know what is going to happen as some of the props were really scary and would lose mesome points in getting together with Holly.

We soon got inside and the decorations were really extravagant. I bet Holly had a lot to do with it as few other people are that enthusiastic about setting this up.

We split up as we got inside. Rowley and Angie went to dance as the music played while Holly and I went to get some punch.

While I got Holly and I some punch, she went to talk with the decorating committee which included Patty. When I got back with the punch, I saw Holly run out of the gym with her crying. I ran after her.

"Holly, are you ok? You were fine about a moment ago, what happened in there?" I asked her as she sat on the sidewalk sobbing.

"Patty said that I was pathetic to set this whole thing up to impress you. She also said that you only see me as a friend." Holly said through her sobs.

"Don't ever listen to Patty as she is full of lies. I think it's kind of sweet if you did this to impress me." I said as I put my arm around Holly's shoulder.

"I also dragged you into this so that we could spend some more time with each other. So, do you like me more than a friend?" Holly asked hopefully.

"Of course I do. You're sweet, smart and very pretty. So does this make us a couple?" I asked Holly but she just answered with a kiss.

Sorry for the cliché ending, but I hope that the rest of the chapter was up to your expectations. I'm not really planning on getting into Manny and Chirag that much and this story is going to be generally very fluffy. So, read and review and until next time read on.


	4. November Part 1

Hey guys, it's the captain here with a new chapter of Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever movie adaptation. Sorry if the story doesn't really seem like an epic adventure, I just wanted to make this story closer to the style of the actual books plus some extra fluffiness. So, I hope you guys can bear with me and review this story to give me some support. I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any of its characters.

November Part 1

Well, there isn't any other way to put it but the beginning of November was awesome. Holly and I had just started dating and I'm glad that I finally got the girl.

Our first school day as a couple was interesting to say the least. The minute we stepped through the front door, we were greeted by an applause. Bryce and his friends soon walked up to me and I started to fear the worst as I have heard some rumours going around that Bryce had a thing for Holly.

"Uh, hey Bryce. What's going on, man?" I tried to play it cool while I felt Holly reassuring me by rubbing her thumb on my hand.

"Heffley, I just wanted to come over and tell you something." Bryce told me as I prepared for the inevitable punch in the gut or the like.

Bryce then enveloped me in a big hug while his friends all patted me on the back.

"What's with the hug, Bryce? I thought you had a thing for Holly and I was kind of scared that you would beat the living daylights out of me." I told Bryce honestly as I saw Holly look relieved as well.

"You have got to be kidding me, Greg. I always thought that you two would be good together, plus you won the pool for me. So, thanks for that and if you need anything you just come to me. Okay?" Bryce said before he fist bumped me and left to his locker.

"Hey guys, I heard about what happened. Congratulations." Angie said to us as Rowley and her walked up to us while we were hanging at Holly's locker.

"Thanks I guess. I didn't know that there was a pool going on about my dating life." Holly said as Rowley and Angie burst into laughter.

"It was all the rage among our grade. Most people were betting on you getting with Bryce while there were a few betting on you and me. I think there was a guy who wanted you and Fregley together. Bryce was the biggest winner since he bet like 100 bucks on you guys getting together." Rowley informed Holly and I.

"So that's why he was so supportive of Holly and I getting together, we made him stinking rich." I said and we just laughed as we made our way to class.

"I can't believe Holly chose to go out with him, she could have done so much better than to go out with Greg Heffley." I heard Patty bitching to her friends, as usual.

"Really Patty? You're badmouthing me just because of something that happened in kidnergarden? You're just pathetic." I spat at Patty as I walked over to my seat.

"Slay the bitch, Greg!" I heard Chirag shout and I just gave him a thumbs up in appreciation.

"I don't really have anything against you, Patty but you crossed the line when you insulted Greg. " Holly said to Patty as the whole class cheered except for Patty's groupies of course.

Angie then offered to blackmail Patty with articles in the school newspaper but I declined as I do not want to steep to her level, I appreciated the thought though. Rowley then decided to throw paper aeroplanes at Patty for the rest of the class, but somehow managed to avoid trouble. I'm happy that Angie managed to stop his child like ways.

The next few weeks were quite uneventful, Holly and I would go out on dates during the weekends while we would study at the library after school. Chirag would sometimes tag along to the latter.

Before we knew it, Thanksgiving was soon around the corner and the school is organizing its customary Thanksgiving play.

"I guess you want us to try out for the play as well. Am I right?" Angie asked Holly while Rowley and I looked at each other and hoped that this was not the case.

"I don't get what is supposed to be the story every year. Or it be that I just wasn't paying attention to the play." Rowley said and I fist bumped him when the girls were looking the other way.

"Rowley, I think you should start paying more attention to the play since people put a lot of effort into putting this whole thing together. Come on guys, this thing sounds like fun doesn't it?" Holly asked the rest of us hopefully.

"I really don't know about this Holly, I've wanted some relaxation time after all the studying time we've been doing lately. Besides, Rowley's got a point. All the plays have been about stories that nobody has heard about." I told Holly and I immediately regretted it after seeing her distraught face and remembering the fact that she loved the play the school put on last year-Living with Drew.

"Yeah, well this year they said that they were going to do a play based on a video game. I thought you would be interested but it looks like I thought wrong." She told us and when we heard that it will be based on a video game I immediately perked up and from what I can see Rowley has been going through the same scenario.

"So, is this going to be an all zombie affair or something? Because if it is then I automatically want no part in the production of the play." Angie told us and we couldn't help but laugh at her anticts.

"From what I heard from the theatre department, this is based on a hit video game series called 'Element Zero'. I personally have no idea what is it about but it sounds cool so I thought why not?" Holly said sheepishly.

I have never played the Element Zero series but I heard it was awesome. Anyway, if it's based on a popular video game, how bad could it be?

So, how is it? I hope to hear what you guys think of the story so far and any suggestions on how to improve the story. So, until next time, read on.


	5. November Part 2

Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently. It's mostly to blame on my laziness after organizing this school camp and me goofing off instead of writing in my free time. So without further ado, let's get to the story. I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any of its characters.

November Part 2

I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Holly was right in saying that doing the play would be kind of fun.

Since she told me that it's based on a video game, Rowley and I set to work researching(Playing) the game. We bought our own copies and played through the game after a week.

"Hey guys, Element Zero sounds kinda interesting. I think I may even go try out for the role of Sehpard." I said to Holly, Angie and Rowley as we were sitting in study hall.

"I knew you would find it interesting! Thanks for doing this for me. I'm thinking about auditioning for Alice, you guys thinking about trying out?" Holly asked Angie and Rowley.

"Yeah, I played the game. I'll try out for Gary since he's awesome. So, what do you think about the play, Angie?" Rowley said while the girls shared a quick giggle at his antics.

"I'm still unsure about this whole thing, I think I should go read up on the whole story first before making any decision." Angie said and the rest of the gang seemed to agree.

So, Angie eventually decided that she'll try out as well. We all soon tried out for our respective parts with Thanksgiving looming in the horizon.

"So, you think we all can get the parts that we tried out for?" Rowley asked me and I just looked at Holly for her opinion on this as we all made our way to the notice board to see whether did they get their parts.

"Yeah, I think we did our best so I don't have any regrets if they gave the role to somebody else." Holly said and I just enveloped my arm around her shoulders.

Well, we all got our desired roles alright. The worst has yet to come however. Let's skip ahead to the rehearsals.

Patty was going crazy after it was revealed that she only appeared in the second act of the play.

"I WANT TO APPEAR FROM THE VERY START! I WAS PROMISED THAT I WOULD BE CAST IN THE STARRING ROLE!" Patty whined about as the rest of the cast and crew look on in amusement.

"Do you think we should tell her that she is playing the main villain of the story?" Angie asked us as we laughing at Patty's act.

"Nah, I think we should just let her figure that out by herself. She would probable flip at us when we told her anyway." I told Angie and she agreed while I saw Chirag and Fregley with a bowl of popcorn looking on at Patty's outburst.

The night of the play itself had even more twists and turns. Rodrick had offered to tape the whole thing down for future blackmail and I vowed that I needed to get some dirt on him in return.

"Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard." Patty sang as I hid behind a rock trying to dodge the thrown paper spears while stifling a laugh as well.

"You can come back to the good side and redeem yourself." I recited my lines.

The play went on as Rowley playing the disabled pilot, Angie playing the psychic alien and Holly playing the hot marine. I didn't do that bad of a job if I say so myself.

Thanksgiving was then looming around the corner and since it was the first Thanksgiving that Holly and I are spending as a couple, mom decided to invite the Hills over to our annual Heffley dinner.

"So, what are you guys doing for Thanksgiving this year?" I asked Holly and Rowley as we were gathering our stuff into our backs as the bell rang to signal the start of our 1 week Thanksgiving break.

"Well, I'm heading back to San Francisco since most of my family lives there. I probably am going to screw around with some fireworks with my cousins." Angie told us.

"Well, I am heading to Ohio as that's where my dad's hometown is. Yeah, it's quite a dull place so I hope for the best there." Rowley stated and we expressed our sympathies for his plight.

The next few days were a rush at home as mom was beginning to prepare for the big Thanksgiving dinner with the Hills. Manny was sent to Grandma's for the time being, which made the whole house a little more peaceful.

Thanksgiving day soon arrived and mom was in a frenzy trying to prepare the whole dinner. Grandpa and Grandma soon arrived, with Grandma helping mom in the kitchen and Grandpa turning the TV to some boring show, much to our despair.

The Hills arrived slightly later, with the adults all talking about something boring. Heather having to rebuff Rodrick's advances, Manny and Hillary then started throwing stuff at each other. All this chaos led to Holly and I retreating back to my room.

"Wow, so this is your room. Seem kind of messy and geeky if you ask me. It's a good thing that I like geeky stuff too." Holly teased and I blushed.

"Yeah, mom asked me to clean my room up since you're coming over but I was just too lazy to do it this morning. So, how are your parents taking to you and me dating?" I asked Holly nervously as I fiddled with my nanosuit action figure.

"Well, they have dealt with Heather's multitude of boyfriends so they are just happy that I found a nice guy." Holly told me and she giggled when she noticed that I breathed a sigh of relief.

The dinner itself was a disaster, by mom's standard anyway. It started with Manny and Hillary throwing food at each other, and it escalated from there. Even the adults got into the action, and it was a warzone in our home for the next hour.

Dad then suggested that he and Mr. Hills go and order take out. The rest of us agreed to this proposal because we were too lazy to go out and get dinner.

"That was the best Thanksgiving dinner I had ever experienced, your mom doesn't look too happy about the whole scenario though." Holly said sadly when she spotted her mom helping, mom and Grandma to clean up the house.

"Yeah, she told us how preparing this whole dinner was stressing her out and how she wanted to just screw the whole thing over. Well, she got her wish all right." I said and Holly just kissed me.

With Thanksgiving gone, there was only Christmas to look forward to but since most of the good games are available then and school just being a place to screw around, December looks like it's shaping ip to be a fun month.

Yeah, I'm sorry that I took so long to release this chapter. Will try to keep to my schedule next time. This is just a nice fluffy story, no villains so I apologize if that's what you were led to believe. Read and review.


	6. December Part 1

Well there are two things I need to mention. First off, I apologize if I don't keep to the storyline of Cabin Fever as much as you guys would like. Secondly, I apologize for the lack of updates as school has been hell and being lazy as I am is not a good thing. Let's get started shall we? I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any of its characters.

December

The days leading up to winter break have been nothing short of uneventful. Everyone is in a holiday mood except the teachers who still love to serve up the torture that is homework on a daily basis.

After being denied the leading role in the thanksgiving play, Patty has grown to be a bigger jerk if that was possible. One notable highlight was when she was picking on Chirag and Fregley, they decided to fill her locker with toilet paper. This prank earned them the respect of their peers.

"So, what are your plans for the holidays guys?" Angie asked us as she got her books out of her locker.

"Well, my family is going for a vacation in Europe for the first week, after that I guess I'll spend the rest of the holidays with you guys." Holly told us.

"Damn you're so lucky, Holly. I'm probably going to spend a few days at my grandparent's place in Arizona. I'm free the rest of the holiday though if you guys want to hang out." Angie said to us.

"Well, I'll just be sitting at home and play through my library of holiday games and watching lots of TV. What about you Rowley?" I said smugly which made the girls roll their eyes before turning my attention to Rowley.

"My parents are taking me to some asian country called Malaysia for a vacation but I would be happy to hang out with you guys the rest of the holidays though." Rowley told us happily before the bell rang o start the next class.

So, the holidays were soon upon us. Rowley, Holly and Angie soon left on their respective holidays while I was at home left to my own devices.

"So, little bro. What's with the depressing act these few days?" Rodrick came up and asked me as he took a seat on the couch as I played Ninja Creed.

"It's just that my friends are all on vacation so I feel kind of lonely here without them." I told Rodrick as he played with his phone.

"Bro, I think you need something to get your mind off of you loneliness. Come on, I'll take you out for some fun." Rodrick told me and I just shrugged my shoulders and turned my Ybox off before grabbing my coat.

So, we both got into Rodrick's van and after we both strapped ourselves in he started to drive.

"Okay, so what are we going to do first? TPing a teacher's house? Or are we going to hang out with your friends?" I asked Rodrick excitedly as I was getting a little too cooped up at home.

"Well, not exactly. Mum has asked me to do some errands and I asked you to come along so that I wouldn't have to suffer this alone." Rodrick stated and to be honest I wasn't really that surprised.

We had to go to the post office to send some letters. I decided to challenge him to see who can finish their stack of letters first.

"I told you that I could finish my stack first." I bragged to Rodrick which I saw him trying to play it off.

We were then supposed to pick up some groceries as mum has been tasked to write a parenthood special in the paper. We decided to do some extreme shopping.

"Heads up, we got some bread incoming. Don't get sloppy on me now." Rodrick said to me as I grabbed the bread from the shelf, knocking some other items in the process.

We soon had to take the car for a wash so I decided to hang on the roof and Rodrick on the hood as the car went through the car wash.

"Well, I can honestly say that today was kind of fun." I told Rodrick honestly as we pulled up into the driveway.

"I told you that I would be able to get your mind off of your loneliness." Rodrick said to me as we entered our house.

The next few days were rather uneventful as Rodrick went out with his friends. This meant that I was left at home alone as Manny was at Grandma's while Dad was outstation. Mum still had to write that special so there was always some leftovers/take out on the table for my lunch.

"Damn, the guys only get back in a few more days. I guess it's just some Chinese take out, me and Crisis 4 for the next few days." I said to myself as I turned my Ybox on.

I was halfway through a level when suddenly the phone rang.

About 5 minutes later, I was assigned the task of shovelling the snow out of the driveway. I soon got the shovel out and made my way to the front lawn where I saw Holly, Rowley and Angie.

"Gee Greg, I knew you were bored but I didn't think it was that bad." Rowley told me as I ran over and hugged Rowley before kissing Holly and hugging Angie as well.

" Damn, I've been missing you guys so much. When did you guys get back?" I asked them.

"Well, I just got back yesterday. Europe has been awesome, I'll tell you all about it." Holly said to me as I wrapped my arm around her.

We all went back inside to hang out as I am glad that I finally have something to curb my boredom.

Well there you go guys. I'm sorry for the delay again. Tell me what you think about the story so far and feel free to give any suggestions about the story.


	7. December Part 2

Hey guys, it's me again with another chapter of the Cabin fever movie adaptation. I am updating this quite soon after my last chapter as I am afraid that I may end up slacking off again which will leave a long time between chapters. I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any of its characters.

December Part 2

Well, the rest of my winter break was spent hanging out with Holly, Rowley and Angie. We usually played video games or we had an impromptu snowball fight outside.

"So have you guys done your Christmas shopping yet?" Rowley asked as we were gathered around the TV to start a game of Medal of Duty.

"Well, I still have some way to go. What about you guys?" Holly said before turning her attention to Angie and I.

"I was too lazy to get any of the shopping done when you guys were away. I guess I was just delaying the inevitable." I said which I could see Angie agree to but Rowley and Holly shook their heads.

So, Angie and Holly were excitedly planning on a shopping trip to help us get our Christmas shopping out of the way. The thought of a shopping spree made me cringe as I would rather just sit at home and relax.

"Hey, can you two take it easy on the shopping a little. Heffley and I here aren't used to this much shopping."Angie said as we were walking around the mall looking for gifts.

"Okay, how about we spice things up a little? We split into two teams, Holly and me, Angie and Rowley. Whichever team finishes their shopping first gets a gift within 100 buck budget from the other team deal?" I suggested to make this shopping spree a little interesting.

Everybody agreed to the friendly little wager and we were off. The whole race idea came from Rodrick's extreme grocery shopping so I guess I owe that to him. There were scenes of us sword fighting in the toy store and sabotage when shopping for clothes, but it's all in good fun.

"Well, it looks like we ended up in a draw. I got to admit that that was really fun. It makes normal shopping seem really boring by comparison." Holly said with a laugh.

"So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Rowley asked and we weren't exactly sure.

The next day was relatively boring as we spent the whole day on Angie's couch watching a marathon of How I encountered your Dad complete with snacks and fizzy drinks.

"I'm usually not the type of guy who likes to watch romantic comedies but I think you managed to convince me, Angie." I told her and she was proud of herself.

"I don't know about you guys but I think we should just dedicate most of the day tomorrow to have a snowball war." Holly said and I just kissed her as that was a really good idea.

The next day had me and my girlfriend by my side as we try to annihilate Rowley and Angie on the other side. I doubt anybody has ever seen such a fierce snowball war between two pairs of teenagers.

The forts we built generally was able to take the punishment from the snowballs thrown by the other side. Likewise with their snow fort. We also called a temporary truce to ambush Rodrick as he went out to get into his van. That may have earned me an ambush later but it was well worth it.

"That was really fun, guys. I think the holidays so far have been great as usually I don't really have much to do and I sit at home being bored." Rowley said which was greeted by a flurry of snowballs.

"So how are you guys going to celebrate Christmas next week?" I asked as we entered Holly's house.

"Well, my parents say that they planned to take me and my sister on a trip but they just went by themselves when we both declined the offer. So which means I'm staying here for Christmas." Holly said excitedly.

It soon turned out that we would all be in town when Christmas arrived. The next few days came and went in a flash and it was soon Christmas.

"So, you going to hang out with your little group of friends again once mum lets us off her leash?" Rodrick asked as we were pretending to listen to the sermon in church.

"Yeah, we are planning to just spend Christmas together. What about you man?" I asked Rodrick curiously.

"Well, I got this huge gig on New Year's that I need to practice for so I guess I'm spending it with the band." Rodrick said smugly which just made me laugh a little.

Well, me and the guys soon met up in the park and after we exchanged the season greetings, we soon got down to the business of the gift exchange.

The gits were not really that extravagant but the thought was there so I appreciate what I got from these guys. Hope they feel the same way about my gifts.

"So, did anything happen during the big Christmas celebrations over at your place?" Rowley asked us as we gathered our gits into our own individual piles.

"Well, there was the small matter of my sister throwing a fit after she discovered she didn't receive the new phone that she was subtly hinting to my parents." Holly said while we all laughed.

"I can't believe the number of frilly dresses my parents got me this year. I donated most of the clothes to charity but I think they shouldjust get the message that I'm not that kind of girl." Angie complained to us while I couldn't imagine the thought of Angie wearing a frilly dress.

So we shared stories while we just enjoyed the company of one another. It soon got dark and we had to head home but not before Rowley and Angie were caught under a mistletoe and shared a small kiss.

So, there you go. I'm sorry if the chapters have been getting shorter lately but I guess that is the price for trying to update more often. I apologize for the drop in quality too. So, until next time read on.


	8. January

Hey guys, I am really sorry for the long wait between chapters but it's just been really busy for me recently. I had my exams for the whole last month and I went on a holiday immediately after the exams were over. I hope you guys can excuse my slow updates. Anyways, on to the story. I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any of its characters.

January

The rest of winter break was relatively uneventful. Angie, Rowley and Holly did come over to celebrate Christmas with me. Thus, making Christmas much more enjoyable than previous years.

Holly's parents also organized a lavish New Year's countdown at their house. Needless to say, Angie, me and Rowley were all invited along with our families. In hindsight, inviting Rodrick along to a New Years party this grand was never going to end well.

To be fair, it wasn't completely Rodrick's fault that the Hills' house had been utterly thrashed. It all started because Rodrick had gotten a speeding ticket the other day with his van, which is really surprising considering the state of the van in question.

Long story short, mum and dad had decided to make him personally accountable for Manny for a week to teach him a lesson. This turned out to be a horrible decision, as Manny kept finding ways to screw Rodrick over that even I pitied him.

Following that, it was soon back to school. During our first week back in school, we all had to present the projects that we had all worked on during winter break. I feel lucky that Holly had been my partner otherwise I would have been left to rush the project in a matter of hours.

Oh, I think I forgot to mention. There was this new girl in our grade. Her name is Trista and I think she said her family had moved from Wisconsin. I kinda think that she has a crush on me as she always comes up to me and asks me questions about homework.

"Uh, hi Greg. Do you know what are we supposed to do for English?" Trista asked me and I could spot a slight blush on her cheeks as she asked me.

"Yeah, we are supposed to write a short essay detailing what we had done during winter break." Angie answered her and Trista thanked her before leaving.

"Looks like someone has a not so secret admirer. Greg , what do you think of Trista?" Rowley asked me.

"Well, she seems like a nice girl but I already have Holly and she is the only girl for me." I said while holding Holly close. She beamed at me and I knew that I had made the right decision.

Probably the incident that stood out the most was the latest round of Patty's temper tantrum. This time it was because she had gotten a lower mark than Rowley and I for our Social Studies test.

"How the HELL did those two get a higher mark than me? My superior intellect should have dominated this test!" Patty practically screamed as Mr. Martin was handing out the tests.

"Well, Patty it appears like I just have put in more effort than you did huh?" I said to Patty which made her even angrier to the point that I could practically see the smoke coming out from her ears.

The highlight of that episode was when Mr. Martin had given her a detention for cursing in class as well as shouting. The whole class had erupted in cheers when Patty had looked dumbfounded at the fact that she had to serve detention.

The best part of it still being winter was the chance of the occasional snow day. For the first time in living memory, it had actually snowed out 3 days this whole month. My friends and I just decided to head to the park and have a large snowball fight and damn was it really fun.

Somebody in the school decided to have our annual science fair much earlier this year, with the added bonus of the projects accounting for half of our grade. Needless to say, I am not happy at all with this stupid move as it involves more work to be done.

No prizes for guessing who I had decided to group up for the sake of the science fair. Rowley and Holly were trying to get us to try an ambitious project but Angie and I were not willing to put that much effort into just a science project.

"You know, I think we should just go with a classic. The baking soda volcano. Who is with me?" Angie suggested and I immediately agreed with her as it was a relatively easy experiment.

In the end, we managed to reach a compromise. Angie and I are going to work on the volcano while Rowley and Holly are supposed to discover the effects of a volcano on the landscape around said volcano.

Some of the various other experiments include Fregley using his boogers to power a lightbulb, utterly disgusting. Bryce actually had a pretty cool experiment where he focused light onto single spot and tried to burn a whole piece of paper with it.

Since things never seem to go just the way they are supposed to, someone decided to bring a rabid cat and it went batshit insane. It wreacked havoc on the whole science fair with even a small fire thrown into the mix.

The ensuring chaos means that the science fair had to be called off and most of the students had been given As depending on how much of their project remained after the chaos.

"Well, I am not sure what to feel about the chaos that erupted." Holly said and I put my arm around her as I knew that she had put a lot of effort into this project.

February is right around the corner and I still have not bought a gift for Holly yet. I am probably going to help Rowley confess his crush on Angie.

So, how was it? I hope it was okay as the long interval between chapters was quite bad on my part. Read and review as I shall see you next time.


	9. February

Hey guys, yeah go ahead and kill me for the long delay between the updates. I can be really lazy and procrastinate. So, here's what you have all been waiting for. The next chapter of Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever movie adaptation. I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any of its characters.

February

Before any of us had realized it, February had been upon us in full force. The two main things important about this February is that it's me and Holly's first Valentine's day as a couple and the fact that I want to hook up Rowley and Angie by leap day.(forgot to mention it was a leap year, sue me.)

"So, Rowley when did you start developing feelings for our dear photographer friend?" I asked Rowley as we were walking home from school. Angie had a meeting with the school newspaper and Holly had soccer practice.

"I think the first time I grew close to her is when we were eggsitting for Mrs. Keyes' class. I think the first time I had noticed my crush on her was when we were practicing our lines for that play." Rowley told me and I was quite shocked at how long he had kept this quiet.

We soon went our separate ways into our respective homes. I would have wanted to play some Human Ascension but Rodrick was busy killing people online on Field of Fire so I had to do my homework instead.

Later on, I was busy looking up some review scores for the newest games released while also thinking of a Valentine's gift for Holly. Funnily enough, I received an instant message from Holly.

Soccergirl: Hey Greg

GregH: Hey Holly, what's up?

Soccergirl: What do you think about the possibility of Angie and Rowley being a couple?

GregH: To be honest, I would think that they would make a really cute couple. Why the random question?

Soccergirl: Well, Angie told me that she likes Rowley. She is stressing over the fact whether Rowley likes her back.

GregH: He is totally head over heels for her. We should try to hook them up.

So, we ended spending a good hour of our night thinking of ways to get our two best friends together. I asked Holly what did she get me for Valentine's day in passing and she just said I should be a good boy and wait.

The next day at school, there was this new kid there. Abel Vladmir, an exchange student. He immediately starts trying to chat up every girl he sees. Damn, he actually makes Bryce look rather pathetic in comparison in the girl wooing department.

"Hey guys, have you seen the new kid yet?" Angie walked up to Rowley and me as I was getting my books from my locker.

"Yeah, he is really the flirting machine, he's going after every pretty girl in our grade. Has he flirted with you girls yet?" Rowley asked Holly and Angie. Holly and I shared a look at Rowley's attempt at flirting, which did make Angie blush.

"Well, he did ask for my number but I told him that I had a boyfriend of 4 months. He immediately went to ask Claire, right when I was talking to her." Holly said with a look of disgust.

"That jerk has already asked for my number 3 times today, I keep telling him no but apparently he doesn't know the meaning of no." Angie said with an annoyed look on her face.

I suddenly had an idea on how to get Rowley and Angie together. I think I would have to call in one of my favours though.

During lunch, I told Holly about my plan and she thinks it's not too bad of an idea. Now, I have to find a way to break the news to Rowley.

"You want to screw over Abel with his help to help Angie and I get together?" Rowley said in a very shocked tone which I just nodded in confirmation.

Rowley and I then spent the rest of study hall thinking of ways to get him to help us take down Abel with the added benefit of disgracing Abel.

"So, let me get this straight. You want my help to screw the new kid over because he is a flirting machine and you want to impress Angie on the side as well?" Bryce asked us carefully as he scored a basket. We just nodded to confirm his statement.

"Alright, I am in. I don't like guys who just treat girls like toys. I think we should let the girls know how many girls he is sweet talking to." Bryce suggested as we soon began discussing our plan.

Long story short, Bryce had managed to get a hold of Abel's phone and he snapped a picture of the girls he texted and messaged sending us the picture to post the picture online on our school website(No idea how did he do that).

"Happy Valentine's day, Holly!" I finally managed to find you a gift. I said to Holly before I gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Happy Valentine's day Greg! Here, I got you this." Holly said to me before handing me a small package.

I opened the package and saw a sports watch, I thanked her profusely. I saw her beaming when she saw the necklace that I got her, I immediately helped her put it around her neck.

We then saw Abel being pelted by random objects by a huge mob of girls, leading to him being chased out of school. I saw Bryce and I waved my hand in thanks and he returned the gesture.

"Angie, I posted that picture on our school website as I didn't want a jerk like him to disturb you. I really like you a lot, will you be my girlfriend?" Rowley said to Angie in a mock proposal style leading to a large chorus of awws and squeals from the girls.

"Of course I will! You have not known how long have I had a crush on you." Angie said to Rowley before dragging him into a deep kiss. Amongst the cat calls and cheers, you could faintly hear Bryce cheering while collecting the money he won from the betting pool.

So, it wasn't as good as I would have liked but I needed to get it done quickly before I slack off again. Until next time guys.


	10. March

You guys are in for a treat, updating my story so soon after my last one. School's starting soon for me so I hope to be able to finish this story quick. Do you guys want me to do a sequel to this? Do tell me in your reviews. I do not own Diary of a Wimpy kid or any of its characters.

March

You know, a year ago I could never imagine Rowley having a girlfriend. But now, him and Angie are really starting to grow closer as a couple and Holly has said that they are 'cute' together.

Heck, even Chirag and Fregley came up to the happy couple and congratulated them. It was really funny watching Rowley hold Angie back as Fregley really disgusts her.

"So, how is it being in a relationship with Angie?" I asked Rowley as we see Holly and Angie at Holly's locker giggling about something.

"It feels really weird man, but at the same time it feels really good. I am not even sure how to describe the feeling." Rowley stated to me which made me laugh as I felt the exact same thing once.

Holly and Angie then walked up to us and we soon started to discuss our plans for the upcoming Easter break. Holly and her family were going on a camping trip and invited us to come along. Angie had an internship with the local newspaper which she was really excited for. Rowley and his family were going on a holiday to England and said he would buy some souvenirs back. I am actually still unsure what am I going to do.

"I think this year's St. Patrick's day celebration will be quite interesting. Seeing as they are going to organize a carnival and everything." Holly told all of us as we were walking to class.

"Yeah, I wouldn't get your hopes up Holly. Back in 6th grade, I remember the celebrations involved some midget pretending to be a leprechaun and it wasn't pretty when he got drunk." Angie said while trying to hold in a laugh while Rowley and I are laughing.

The next week or so, it was kinda dull in school and at home. Well, dull in comparison to what usually happens in my life. So we, have reached the last week of school.

I'm actually quite surprised that they made the St. Patrick's day celebrations spread out over the whole week. Apparently they have structured a competition like Spirit week to decide who has the luck of the green(pardon the pun) .

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel that some kind of chaos is just waiting to happen in this Irish festival of sorts." Rowley said and I couldn't help agreeing with him while Angie was busy taking pictures of the decorations.

Well, they first started to judge each student's clothes and it was hilarious. Patty was in this leprechaun costume but the teachers apparently didn't like her so she got thrashed. Fregley crept the judges out and it did give me a chill too.

"I'm not sure about you guys, but it does feel nice to have some normal activity without something going wrong." Holly mused while I wrapped my arm around her.

The next day, it was more of the same only exchanging attire with a big quiz on the origins of St. Patrick's day or something. Yeah, this was really boring but Holly managed the quiz without a problem.

Bryce then told me that he just put some random crap for the whole quiz and I fist bumped him as eh it did take some balls to do that since your name is on the quiz after all.

Wednesday had Patty actually go bat shit crazy. We were supposed to make a mini float to present to the judges and when the judges told her that her float was only average, she exploded at them.

"Patty, calm down. It's just a random float that we are supposed to make. Don't make a scene here." Chirag tried to calm Patty down but I think he just pissed her off even more.

"I DO NOT DO AVERAGE. I ALREADY HELD BACK WHEN I DIDNT GET THE LEAD PART IN THE PLAY A FEW MONTHS AGO." Patty said as Bryce tried to stop her from beating Chirag up.

Eventually, the nurses came up and injected some strong antithetic into her and she was out cold. I told Holly, Rowley and Angie that if this was all the chaos I'll be really surprised.

The next day, we were allowed to bring our own fireworks as we were staying overnight in school. To put simply, it was a really bad idea to give 13 and 14 year olds some fireworks to play with.

"Actually, I don't know what does fireworks have to do with St. Patrick's day. Maybe they just ran out of ideas." Rowley stated and it was hard to disagree with his statement.

"Hmm, this whole thing seems like a disaster waiting to happen." Angie said while Holly and I are setting up a moon rocket to shoot.

The most incredible thing happened, Fregley's body odour turned out to be flammable so when he tried to light a firework he spontaneously caught on fire. The fact we were all scared shitless, made us threw our fireworks onto the ground and it actually started to burn the school field.

Eventually, they managed to put the fire out and we were soon asked to get to sleep. With one more day, I'm quite willing to bet that something spectacular s going to happen.

Since it is the last school day before the Easter break, we were almost guaranteed some typical mayhem. It turned out even more chaotic than usual.

"Holy crap, what is going on here?" I asked Holly as Rowley and Angie walked up to my locker.

"It looks like somebody spiked the drinking fountain so it is absolute chaos here." Holly told me as Rowley and Angie laughed.

The rest of the day involved too much drunken chaos to mention here so I'll just skip over that. I bid goodbye to my friends as they are all going to be busy this Easter so it looks like I'm on my own.

So I know that this chapter seems a little different. Yeah, I am running out of high school clichés to copy from so I'm trying hard. Until next time guys.


End file.
